It's Our Life and Airplane's Outtakes
by ObsessedwiththeCullens
Summary: Well read the title.
1. Diaper Change

_**I do not own Twilight **_____

_**This is just a random day of fluff with baby Edward and Alice. **_

_**Carlisle POV **_

It was a quiet Friday night, I was home alone with the twins while Esme took Emmett to the movies. He had confided with us the other day that ever since the babies had come home he felt left out. So Esme and I each planned an alone day with him. Tonight Esme and Emmett went to dinner and the movies and next Saturday I was taking him to his first football game.

Alice and Edward had been unusually quiet as they lay there watching some of the DVD's Kate and Garrett used when Jasper was younger. Now that Jasper was almost a year old they didn't need some of their developmental learning DVD's. Even though the twins were only 2 months old they seemed to be very interested in the movies.

Edward started crying suddenly, letting out an ear piercing shriek. Figuring he was hungry I went to get some milk out of the fridge. After heating it and insuring it was the right temperature I walked back into the living room picking him up out of his swing and settled him into the crook of my arm. I ran the nipple of the bottle across his lips trying to get him to grab hold but he didn't seem to want to latch on. Esme made this seem so easy when she did it.

After a few minutes he started to get fussy and I decided he wasn't hungry. I cradled him more securely in my arm before grabbing Alice in the other and heading upstairs to check his diaper. Thankfully Edward's diaper was only wet so I wouldn't have to deal with anything else. I took his diaper off and threw it in the trash can before I realized my mistake. I forgot to put a new one on immediately because Edward peed right down the front of my shirt. I gasped in shock jumping backwards as the liquid seeped through my shirt. I quickly changed his diaper before darting into my room to grab a new shirt.

I brought the babies back downstairs knowing Esme and Emmett would be home soon and Emmett would want to help put them to bed. They came in a few minutes later Emmett skipping through the door and plopping himself onto the couch. "Did you have fun?" I asked him.

"Yea, the movie was so cool Daddy! We got to see it in 3D!"

"No way" I replied.

"Way" he said seriously before darting upstairs.

"How was your night?" Esme asked taking Emmett's place on the couch.

"Your kid pissed on me" I said seriously. Esme held a straight face for about 3 seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Ha-ha, your face when you said that" she said between laughs.

Childishly I stuck my tongue out at her before grabbing Edward and heading for the nursery. Alice followed behind with Alice, she sat in the rocking chair in the corner feeding hr before we put her down for the night, or what part of the night she would actually be asleep. After Alice was fed and changed Emmett walked in read to be a "big brofther" as he called it.

He walked over to Edwards crib and patted his tiny hand before whispering "I love you" he walked over to Alice and hugged her before Esme lay her down and whispered another "I love you."

_**Heres some Daddy fluff **____** more updates later this week and hopefully (with more reviews) you will get another outtake and another chapter. **_

_**Love, **_

_**OWTC **_


	2. Rosie

_**All of these wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**This outtake is the end of chapter 27, Rosalie's story. **_

_**Jasper POV **_

I was sitting on Rosie's bad after school doing my homework. I had to read the words on the picture and color them what word it said. It was hard because all the letters were mixed up. Rosie was doing math she says that math is hard so I don't wanna go to kindergarten next year.

We came into Rosie's room to do homework because she said she needed peace and quiet to do her homework and we couldn't do it in our room because my room was too close to James room and there was always weird sounds coming from his room.

I was looking around on Rosie's bed for the red crayon when the door to her room burst open. James and Royce and Victoria were in the doorway. Victoria looked at me and Royce was looking at Rosie.

"Come on you little piece of shit" Victoria said grabbing my shoulder and pulling me off the bed.

"Don't touch him!" Rosie yelled jumping off the bed and trying to get Victoria off of me.

"Come on you little slut" James said yanking Rosie by the hair and taking her into his room.

Rosie screamed as he dragged her down the hall and I could still hear her screaming as the door closed. James said some more bad words that Mommy and Daddy told us to never say. All of a sudden Rosie's screams cut off and then the house was quiet. Every few seconds I heard somebody moan and I heard Rosie whimper.

Victoria was sitting by me the whole time her long nails were starting to hurt my shoulder. James walked out of the room a little while later a satisfied smirk on my face.

I shot of the bed and started running toward the room where Rosie was. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" James screamed grabbing my by the collar of my shirt.

"To Rosie you hurt her!"

"She had it coming and don't worry Daddy didn't forget you."

"You're not my Daddy!" I yelled trying to get him to let go of me.

"Aww, don't say that buddy I am your Daddy and I love you very much" he said his eyes narrowing "now, let me show you how much I love you."

_**Rosalie POV**_

I walked out of the door to James room and into my room where Jasper was laying on his side looking out the window. "Did he hurt you?" jasper asked as I climbed onto the bed next to him.

"Yes, how about you?"

"Yeah" he sighed. "Rosie, I don't like it when he hurts you, we have to tell somebody he hurts you maybe they can get us out of here"

"Who would we tell Jasper?" I asked him.

"Mommy and Daddy."

I thought about it for a moment "Mommy and Daddy" I agreed.

_**I now have a facebook for Fan fiction, the names Cullen Obsessor (the whole name wasn't allowed) so friend request me.**_

_**For those of you who have read my story I found you I have a question. Should I continue it? I've been thinking about continuing it for a while. **_

_**Love, **_

_**OWTC **_


	3. Valdemtimes's Day

_**Heres another outtake. I should have the next chapter of It's Our Life up tomorrow. **_

_**Emmett and Rosalie are 3 in this outtake and Kate and Garrett are still alive. **_

_**I do own a new monkey build a bear named Emmett with a baseball outfit, I do not own twilight sadly. **_

_**Carlisle POV**_

Esme was home with the twins and I picked Emmett up early from daycare so he could help me with a very special task. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and I needed to get something for Esme.

"Daddy why we going here?" he said as he looked at the jewelry store we were walking towards in the mall.

"Because tomorrow is Valentine's day and I need to get something nice for Mommy."

"What's Valdemtime's Day?" he asked.

"Well, it's when you give someone you love presents, it's a day when you tell and show somebody how much you love them."

"I love Mommy, do I have to get her a present too?"

"Why don't you pick out a necklace and we can say it's from you."

"Alright!"

_**Emmett POV**_

When we went into the store with all the pretty necklaces I got to get one with a heart on it. The man at the counter even wrapped it all up and put from Emmett on it. After we left the necklace store we went to the grocery, Daddy got pretty flowers for Mommy; I got to help pick those out. Daddy even said that I could have one of the flowers. I didn't want to keep the flower though I wanted to give it to Rosie. I told Daddy that me and Rosie was gonna be married like him and Mommy and he laughed and said okay so I think that means I can get married.

When we got home I say Aunt Kate and Uncle Garrett were sitting on our couch. Jasper and Rosalie were sitting on the beanbags watching SpongeBob, Aunt Kate was holding Alice and Mommy was helping Edward stand on her lap.

Wanna come play with me Rosie?" I asked her, I was hiding the flower behind my back.

"Jasper come too!" Japer said trying to follow us.

"Leave Emmett and Rose alone buddy" Uncle Garrett said.

"Rosie."

"Yeah?" she said sitting on my bed.

"Today is Valdemtime's day."

"Yeah, me and Daddy went to get stuff for Mommy."

"Yea, well, I got you something because I love you."

"I love you too" she said jumping off the bed.

"Here I got you a flower."

"Oh, what kind?"

"It's a Rose you know like you."

"Thank you Emmett." She said hugging me.

"I told my daddy I was going to marry you and he said okay."

"My Daddy told me I was too little."

"You know what people do to the people they love?" I asked her.

"No what?"

"They kiss, I see mommy and daddy do it all the time."

"Yea my mommy and daddy kiss all the time too" she said as her face turned red.

"Wanna try it?" I asked her softly.

"Okay" she said moving forward.

_**Esme POV **_

I handed Edward to Carlisle and went to check on Emmett and Rosalie. I stopped in the doorway when I heard what they were talking about. I hurried back to the living room and pulled Kate up off the couch. "What?" she said.

"Just come here and be quiet" I whispered pulling her to the doorway of Emmett's room.

"Did they just?" I nodded eagerly. I told you that they would eventually be together.

Emmett and Rosalie turned startled by our voices. "Oops, Sorry, carry on."

"Mommy!" they shouted.

_**Cute little Emmett Rosalie outtake. The beginning of a beautiful relationship! Lol. Who's seen Eclipse? I'm going tonight to the midnight premiere if you have seen it let me know if it's good! **_

_**If you're looking for a new story to read check out Wish Come True by **__**hannahbananaroxsox**__** well the story will really only make sense if you have read the House of Night novels but it's a great story**__**‼‼**__**!**_

_**Love, **_

_**OWTC **_


	4. Pastetti

**I feel so bad! I left you all for a long time but I've been really busy with school and I haven't had any extra time. Anyway I'm sure you don't want me to keep talking so…ENJOY (: **

**In this outtake Alice is 3 and Emmett is 5. **

**Esme POV **

Alice was sitting on the kitchen counter watching me cook dinner while Emmett sat on one of the bar stools in front of the sink.

"Pastetti."

"No Alice, spaghetti," Emmett corrected.

"I said that, Pastetti!" Alice yelled at him.

"No, say spah" Emmett sounded it out slowly.

"Spah," Alice replied.

"Geh."

"Geh."

"Ti."

"Ti," she replied.

"Now, put it all together…spaghetti"

"Pastetti" she said.

"You're hopeless!" Emmett said throwing his hands in the air, he hopped down off the stool and ran into the other room.

"What's wrong little man?" I heard Carlisle ask as he walked into the room.

"You're kid makes me crazy!" Emmett replied.

**I know its short, but I'm supposed to be working on an AP Human Geography project and instead I felt so bad I decided to give you all this. I'm hoping to have the next chapter to airplanes out tomorrow but no promises. BTW if you wanna help with the next chapter for airplanes I really need a good way to start it off so yeah PM me or leave your idea in a review. **

**Love, OWTC**

**P.S The baby's name is going to be Elizabeth Grace. **


End file.
